The Fantastic Four
by Snappy-Pants
Summary: .:SLASH Foursome:. Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, Roger Davies, and Oliver Wood are a fantastic foursome, but Roger goes astray…will they ever be the same again! Rating for later chapters [DISCONTINUED]
1. I Just Wanted Some Kink!

Title: The Fantastic Four

Author: Snappy Pants

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that includes these characters.

Summary: Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, Roger Davies, and Oliver Woodare a fantastic foursome, but Roger goes astray…will they ever be the same again!

Ratings: light M hard T in chapters one and two, then a hard M in three.

Warnings: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING THINGS: hot sweaty foursome man sex, cussing, bloodplay/ sadomasochism, implied het blow jobs (ok, I don't like those either, but it's necessary for the plot, and only implied, SO, I forgive me), sap, OOC, Cho-bashing (honestly though, who doesn't love a good Cho-bashing?)

Note: okay, each character has three names, snerk, just because I decided they needed to have nicknames. This really isn't more than usual; normally you have the first name, last name, house, and position. I'm just using nicknames instead of positions, and the nicknames all start with the same letter (or sound) as their real first names.

The Fantastic Four

Chapter One: I Just Wanted Some Kink

Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, Roger Davies, and Oliver Wood lay in a gasping, sweaty pile.

"Have I mentioned lately how glad I am Sara is a prefect?" Marcus said idly, in a somewhat breathy voice, "We would never all fit in those beds in the house dorms. Not to mention the whole 'you're in the wrong house' and 'what the fuck are they doing up there' thing."

"Don't forget the fact that we're all supposed to be bitter enemies here Melissa. I for one hate you," added Davies in a sarcastically haughty tone as he slapped Marcus's ass. Melissa squawked in indignation. After a moment of silence:

"So was it good for you too?" Wood gasped. All four burst out laughing.

"Judging from the noises Sara over here was making, I'd be willing to bet my ass he enjoyed it immensely. And we all know how much I value my ass." Cedric made an indignant noise and tried to throw a pillow at Davies, but realized it was wedged under Octavia, and gave Roxy a half-hearted elbow in the ribs instead of a mouthful of pillow.

"Hey, I don't recall you complaining when I was sucking your cock Melissa, so be nice to Sara, or the Queen, moi, shall have to open a can of whoop-ass on you. Besides, if I didn't make the incredibly alluring noises I do, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and Octavia here, our local silent sex-doer."

"Do-ee," Oliver corrected, rousing himself from his ritual post-coital nap to correct Sara's statement.

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person Sara?" Marcus sounded amused and slightly confused. The other three burst into a fit of giggles…again.

The giggles finally subsided, and the four lay there, tangled in a ball of well-muscled and tanned limbs, stroking a thigh here, playing with hair there.

"Hey, have you two seen Roxy?" Oliver flung his bag on the table in the secret corner of the library the Fantastic Four always sat at together. Marcus and Cedric looked up from the essays they were writing for Ancient Runes.

"Nope," said Cedric, turning immediately back to his essay. Marcus shot him a fond glance, ruffling his hair.

"Friggin' Hufflepuff, always doing your damn work."

"As cute and sex-inducing as this is guys, none of us have seen Roxy. Where the hell could he be? He was supposed to help me with these goddamn potions." Oliver pouted.

"Oh relax Octavia. I'm sure he's around here somewh-"

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Two sets of eyes went wide, and Marcus shoved his elbow into Cedric's ribs until the disgruntled Hufflepuff looked up. His jaw dropped. Marcus was drooling.

Roger had showed up in the library, his hair disheveled, eye's over-bright, and lips looking slightly more pink and wet that normal.

"Oh….my….god. Rox, you look positively scrumptious. Get your ass over here," said Marcus, beckoning the other boy to come sit in his lap. Roger moved to comply, before Cedric pulled his tongue back in his mouth long enough to look puzzled.

"Wait a sec here girls. Just how, exactly, did you get to be looking so scrumptious Roxanne?"

"Ouch, that hurts Sara," said Roger, feigning a chest wound. "Honestly, you cut me to the quick love."

"No, wait, he's right," said Oliver. Marcus threw up his hands, looking frustrated.

"Honestly Octavia, you're acting like a petty bitch, why the fuck does it matter how he got this sexy. All that really matters is that he is this sex, and he's ours, SO…" But the other two boys weren't backing down.

"Show me your dick Roxanne," said Cedric in a tone that left no room for argument.

"WHOA! What a minute there girls, don't I get foreplay?"

"I'm not kidding Roger, pull it out right now." Oh crap, Roger knew he was in trouble now, they never used each others first names, hadn't since that first time in second year.

"What, in the middle of the library? No way!"

"Oh come off it, you're not in the middle of the library, you're in our corner, that no one even knows about, let alone comes into. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time." Even Marcus was starting to look slightly suspicious, but he wasn't willing to believe the worst of one of his lovers.

"Come on Rox, just pull it out and get it over with so these to bitches can get over themselves and we can all go fuck in the prefect's dorm." Roger looked at Marcus with a pleading look in his eyes that said 'please don't make me do this'. Marcus's gaze hardened and he gave the other boy raised eyebrows.

Roger sighed, pulled open his robes, unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his cock. Oliver stuck a bold hand out and palmed the other boy. Before he let go, Oliver met Roger's gaze. 'Shit', thought Oliver.

"So who's been boffing you Roxy?" said Oliver in a poison-honey voice.

"What the hell are you talking about 'Tavia?" Roger was starting to sweat, his voice sounded slightly panicked. Oliver turned slightly to face the other two boys.

"His cock's wet." Oliver turned back to face Roger. "So unless you've been giving yourself a blow job, which I highly doubt, since you're the least flexible of all of us and even I can't do that, I'd say the ballots are in bitch, and the jury votes: you've been cheating on us."

Marcus looked at Roger, his eyes pleading silently. "Come on Rox," he said quietly, his voice shaking dangerously, "tell him he's crazy and wrong…Please Rox, tell me he's wrong."

But Roger didn't say anything.

Oliver stood there, a hard expression hiding the heartbreak inside while Marcus slid into his chair, unable to take his eyes off the fourth boy. Cedric, who's face was still marred with the shock of disbelief, scooted over to wrap an arm around Marcus' shoulders as the Slytherin put his head on the table and started to cry.

"W-were we just... just not good enough f-for you, Roger?" Marcus said through tears. Oliver's mask cracked a little, and Cedric look up from comforting Marcus to see Roger's response.

"Mel….it..it wasn't like that. I just…I just needed some kink, ya know?" Roger stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugging and looking uncomfortable. Marcus choked.

"Just get out Davies. Get out now." Oliver's tone was cold, and Roger turned away from his three lovers.

It had been almost a week since the scene in the library. Marcus was looking terrible, his hair was dirty and un-washed, there were bags under his eyes, and if one of the remaining two looked close enough, they could usually see tear streaks on his face.

Lucky for them, Marcus was the worst off. Cedric was withdrawn a little, and more dedicated to his homework than ever, but that was really to be expected, with spring midterms coming up.

Oliver was playing the 'rock'. He was always there to hold Marcus when he cried at night, and to give Cedric a mug a coffee when he'd been up all night 'studying', a.k.a. distracting himself from the fact that there were only two people to welcome him into bed, instead of three.

And being the rock that he was, of course, Oliver never cried…in public.

Roger sat by himself in the Ravenclaw common room, staring around at the walls he had never really seen before, since he was always either in the library or in the prefects' private dorms. He sighed, dragging a hand through his already rumpled hair.

"Hey Roger," said a female voice. Roger looked up from the ink spot on the table he had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"Oh, hey Cho." 'Fuck'.

"What's up? You look a little tense?" Cho gave him a suggestive glance, then looked around the common room to show that no one was there. "Everyone else is in the great hall having dinner, they won't be back for at least half an hour." Roger gulped.

"Uhh…" but before the sound was really even out of his mouth, Cho had flicked her wand and sent him flying, smacking into the wall where his hands and feet were quickly bound with invisible restraints.

His head hit the wall hard, leaving, him pleasantly dizzy, and he could feel the restraints cutting into his skin like hot wire. He let out a small moan.

Roger felt fire streak across his face, and he wondered where his shirt had gone as he watched Cho brandish a flogger (where had she gotten that!). Neither of them said anything as Cho stalked towards him, beating him with the nine-tails (1), with what could only be described as a smirk on her face.

Lost in a haze of burning pain and a sucking mouth, it wasn't long until Roger came.

end chapter

1- flogger cat of nine tails long-handled, short whip (the handle and the actual whip part are about the same length, about two feet-ish a piece) with nine leather strips that have knots and small silver 'claws' at the end of each strip. SNERK.


	2. I Take It Back!

Title: The Fantastic Four

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and if I did, there would be slash in the books too, not just fodder.

_Ratings/Warnings: I'm totally not typing them all again look at the beginning of chapter one. _

The Fantastic Four 

Chapter Two: I Take It Back!

"Can't we just forget about it and take him back!" Marcus, Cedric, and Oliver were having the same conversation they'd been having for the past two weeks.

Marcus was all in favor or forgetting the whole fiasco had even happened and taking Roger back. Cedric wanted to forget it, but the logical Hufflepuff in him said it probably wouldn't last long if they did that. And Oliver, being the rock he was, was stubbornly holding his position against Roger, and trying, for the tenth time, to explain it to Marcus. He heaved a sigh.

"Mel, do you want to have to wonder where he is and who he might be with every second of the day? We can't trust him anymore! How can we go back to being the Fantastic Four if we can't trust the fourth?"

"But…but we can trust him! Besides, it's our fault he left, you heard him say so! So if it's our fault then we have to fix it!"

"Melissa Marcus Flint, this is _not_ our fault. He was the one who cheated, not us! How were we supposed to know he wanted kink!"

"I don't bloody know! But we should have, I mean, we _are_ his lovers!"

"Were," corrected Cedric, who was predictably working on his Divination homework. Marcus shot him a withering glare.

"Thank you _very_ much for that _uplifting_ announcement Sara." Marcus stormed out of the library. Cedric sighed.

"I forgot my Divination book in the dorms, I've got to go get it." And with that, Oliver was left alone with his realistic tendencies. He looked at the table, and what was staring up at him but Cedric's Divination book? The other boy, he realized, had been reading in it before he left.

Divination had always been one of his more amusing classes (1), a break in his day from the stress of his other classes, but today Roger was acutely aware of the fact that Cedric had moved tables two and a half weeks ago, and was now sitting by himself in the back of the class.

So Roger sat there by himself, watching the huge floating hourglass in the corner of the room that counted down the seconds until class was over (2). 'Thank Merlin', he thought, as the last of the sand trickled into the bottom of the hour glass and people started to gather their books and quills.

He shoved his things into his bag, never really having gotten anything out (he still wasn't used to not being able to just copy Cedric's notes), and walked out of the classroom, right past where said other boy was neatly gathering up his parchment.

But there was a problem.

Right as he made it out of the classroom, his elbow was grabbed and he was pulled unceremoniously into a shadowed part of the hall.

It was Cho. 'Shit. Please don't let Cedric come out, please don't let Cedric come out'.

"Hey Rog (3). Haven't seen you around for a while. What's the deal?" Cho's voice was dangerously low.

"I…uh…"

"Oh shut up you fucking fag. I found out all about you and your fucking foursome. You disgust me. I can't _believe_ you were cheating on me for a bunch of queers. And they weren't even Ravenclaws!"

Roger's jaw dropped to his knees.

"Excuse me! You're calling _me_ the queer, when I know for a fact you've been screwing around with Millicent Bulstrode. At least I have good taste in the same sex. _And_ you can't even say I was cheating on you, you fucking whore, because technically they had me first. I was cheating _with_ you, and believe me, I'll never make _that_ mistake again!"

Cho looked like she had been smacked. Her face finally settled into an over-all very unattractive look of confusion and anger, and she stalked off with a muttered, "fucking fag".

Roger stood there for a moment, breathing a little heavily and leaning against the wall, before he realized he had an audience. 'Oh fuck. I hate you God'.

"You cheated on us for a fucking CUNT!" Roger had never seen Cedric this mad. Hell, he had never seen Cedric mad at all.

"No, wait- Sar-"

"Don't call me that you bitch! You cheated on us! You completely broke Marcus's heart, and even Oliver's crying over you! And all for a pair of tits and a bit of bloodplay!" Cedric stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"Cedric, listen to me!" The Hufflepuff sent him a malicious glare. "No, listen to me! I didn't even fuck her, it wasn't that I cheated you for a girl, I cheated on you for kink, for bloodplay!"

"Well, at least you've admitted you've cheated now. Marcus will be thrilled." And with that, Cedric turned on his heel and marched off in the general direction of the library.

Roger slid slowly down the wall, cradling his head in his hands as tears began to prick his eyes. 'I really hate you, God'.

Later in the same day : "Marcus, get over him! He's an ass who cheated on us!" Cedric was still fuming.

Marcus's eyes got wide. "Hey! You don't have to be a bitch about it! And anyways, I thought you were on my side!"

"Well I'm not so get over it." Cedric, who had been sitting with Oliver and Marcus in the library, grabbed his homework and stalked off to finish his essays somewhere else.

Oliver and Marcus watched him go with wide eyes.

"Merlin, what's gotten into him?" mused Marcus. Oliver was silent for a moment.

"I have no idea."

"Hey!" Roger dropped his school bag, it's contents spilling all over the floor, as someone shoved into him on the way out of Divination. He looked up to see Cedric's retreating back. He sighed, not really surprised. Cedric had been doing shit like that since he'd over heard his conversation with Cho three days ago. If you could even call it a conversation. 'Great, just great'.

Cedric kept walking and headed straight to the library, where he threw his bag on the table and roughly pulled out his books.

"Whoa there Sara, what's the problem?" Oliver was starting to get annoyed and slightly worried at Cedric's new found attitude, the boy had always been very cool and collected before.

"Nothing," spat Cedric.

"I don't believe you," said Marcus.

"The sock has spoken!(4)" said Cedric sarcastically.

"Come on Cedric, why has the chip on your shoulder practically imploded over the last three days? What's up love?" Marcus tried to put his arm around the angry boy's shoulder, but was rudely refused. Marcus sighed.

"Look, Cedric, I'm tired of this. Either you tell us what's the matter, or you get over it! Simple as that!" Oliver was starting to loose his patience.

"Oh shit! I left my quills in Divination, I have to go back and get them." And with that, Cedric stormed out of the library, leaving two slightly irked and very confused lovers behind.

When Cedric stormed back into the Divination classroom, looking around for his quills, it did not help his mood in the least to see Roger standing there, holding his quills.

"I think you left these here, I was going to drop them off in the library, but…" Roger trailed off. Cedric gave a half deep breath, half growl and grabbed his quills back. He was about to turn around and leave when-

"Seraphina (5)," Roger's voice was deathly quite and cracked a little. "Please Sara, turn around." Cedric kept walking. Then he slowed. And finally stopped. He stood there for a moment, bracing himself, before he turned to face his ex-lover.

Both were shocked at the pain they saw on the other's faces, the over-bright eyes, the painfully tightly pressed lips. A tear ran down Cedric's cheek, and without thinking Roger reached up to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I am really, truly, sorry." Another tear. "Trust me on this one, love, I'd take it back if I could. You three are worth more than five million of her to me."

"But that's just the point, isn't ?" Cedirc sounded like he was reading his suicide statement. " I can't trust you, can I?"

"Yes you can, Sara, _yes_ you can. Trust me, I'll never have to go through the 'straight' phase again." Humor was starting to leek into the situation. Cedric gave a half smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Cedric gave a short laugh, and then enveloped his renewed lover in a death grip.

"I missed you, Roxanne," he said into the crook of the other boy's neck. "But did you really have to fuck a chick to figure out how much you loved me? I mean, honestly, I could've told you _that_."

Both boys laughed, and Roger captured Cedric's mouth in a kiss.

" I really, really missed you, Rox," said Cedric when they broke apart, slightly breathless. Roger laughed again, tightening his grip on his lover.

end chapter

1- ok, I know they don't really take Divination, but it's the concept, not the actual class that's important here, so

2- again, I know this isn't how it works, but it's the concept that's important here, at least I didn't have a bell ring.

3- pronounced Roj, like, Roger without the –er.

4- don't ask me what this means, it's a saying that has a negative connotation like, 'oh great, now that we have stupid's input'… you get the point, I'm sure

5- I'd like to thank the academy…no, not really. Thanks to my manager for coming up with a name that Sara could be short for. I thought it was more endearing. Now they all have two nicknames. The long, endearing one, and the short every day one. This is getting ridiculous.


End file.
